When You Come Back To Me Again
by Vera-Sama
Summary: *My first songfic* Can Vash and Knives ever go back to simply being brothers? No more sadness, just peace and love? And what happens when a sister shows up? please R&R. Rating to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. If I did...I wouldn't change anything...it's perfect as is!!!! I don't own Garth Brooks...my mom wishes she did, but that's another story. And Garth owns "When You Come Back To Me Again" So I obviously don't. Thank you, that is all.  
  
AN: This story resulted after watching a really sad Trigun episode(Episode 17, I think.about when Vash and Knives were kids on the project Seeds ship.) listening to CMT, and taking my Ambien to help me sleep. Therefore Sad Trigun + Country Music + Sleepiness = My fist song fic. Enjoy, R&R, no flamers please, and sorry if anyone is OOC.  
  
*****  
  
When You Come Back To Me Again  
  
There's a ship out on the ocean,  
  
At the mercy of the sea.  
  
It's been tossed about,  
  
Lost and broken,  
  
Wandring aimlessly.  
  
A small escape pod floated through space. The only two inhabitants, two small blonde boys, sat on opposite sides, neither speaking at first.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" One asked. "They were our friends! Rem loved us!"  
  
"You don't understand, Vash." His brother said. "Humans have ruined everything."  
  
Vash couldn't say anything. His heart was still hurting too badly from losing Rem, the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother. He felt so lost and lonely right then. But he knew Knives was wrong, and Rem, and everything she'd taught him, had to be right.  
  
And God somehow you know,  
  
That ship is me.  
  
Ginger looked up when a shadow came across the book she'd been reading, and smiled.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked the stranger.  
  
"I believe I can help you." He replied. She stood up, and noticed two things: he had choppy blonde hair that looked like he'd cut it himself, without a mirror, and she noticed he had blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, a little confused.  
  
"I understand you're looking for your brothers..." He began and she nodded. "I believe I'm one of them. My name is Knives..."  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse,  
  
In a harbor,  
  
Shining faithfully.  
  
Ginger sighed. She didn't see why Knives hated humans so much, but it was easier to remain quiet then to argue and make him angry. She didn't like seeing him angry, and it was better then losing the only relative she'd ever known. Besides, Knives loved her, and promised to protect her, no matter what, and she really didn't want to lose that.  
  
Pouring it's light out,  
  
Across the water.  
  
For this sinking soul to see,  
  
That someone out there still believes in me.  
  
Ginger stood in the back of the room, trying to stay out of her brother's way while he spoke to some of his 'employees', a few of whom had been drinking a little too much. One smiled at Ginger, and she felt nervous, but tried not to show it. He wobbled over to her and tried to sneak a kiss. A shot rang out, and Ginger screamed as the man fell dead at her feet.  
  
"Let that idiot serve as a warning." Knives said, lowering his black six shooter. "Touch my sister and pay with your life."  
  
Ginger stepped over the dead man and ran to her brother's side.  
  
On a prayer,  
  
In a song,  
  
I hear your voice,  
  
And it keeps me hanging on.  
  
"Ginger." Knives said once as the two sat there eating dinner. "I've decided it's time you met our brother, Vash."  
  
'Finally!' She thought happily. 'Maybe we can all be a family, just like I've always prayed for!'  
  
Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
  
Ginger got on the nearly empty bus, and sat in the back. She couldn't believe what Knives was asking her to do. She started crying again, harder then she intended, but still not as hard as when he first gave her 'The mission'. A few passengers looked up, but she was soon forgotten in favor of books or sleep. She recalled their conversation just after dinner the night before, and his response to her tears.  
  
"Now, Ginger, don't cry." He'd said, trying to soothe her. "Vash isn't like us, you see. It'll be for his own good."  
  
She kept crying.  
  
"Besides..." He went on. "Family isn't nearly as important to him as it is to us."  
  
I'm reaching out,  
  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
  
When you come back to me again.  
  
Vash looked up when a woman entered the Saloon he and Wolfwood were resting in. She didn't look like she belonged there. She had long, pale blonde hair, and wore a long pale blue trench coat, buttoned all the way up even though today was unbearably hot.  
  
"Excuse me," The woman said, coming up to him. "Are you Vash The Stampede?"  
  
"Um...yes..." He exchanged worried looks with his friend. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ginger." She said, smiling a little. "I was wondering if I may have a few words with you..."  
  
He stood up, and followed her out into the nearly empty street.  
  
"I'll be perfectly honest with you." She said as they stood there. "Knives sent me here to kill you."  
  
"And why are you telling me this?" He asked.  
  
"Simple. I don't lie, and I have no intention to do as he asked." She explained, reaching up and removing her sunglasses. "Besides, that's not how I planned to spend my first meeting with my long lost brother."  
  
"Brother...?" He repeated, obviously confused. His eyes met their exact copies, and he knew she was telling the truth. Somehow she was his and Knives' sister.  
  
There's a moment,  
  
That we all come to.  
  
In our own time and in our own space.  
  
For all that we've done,  
  
We can undo,  
  
If our hearts' in the right place.  
  
Ginger smiled broadly at Vash. She'd been allowed to join his group, and was loving it. She had a lot more in common with him then she did with Knives. He didn't want to hurt humans, in fact, although he wouldn't admit it if asked, he love a girl named Meryl. Vash looked down at her, and had to smile too. She remained so sweet and innocent, despite such a long time with Knives. Unfortunately she still harbored the hope they could all be a family.  
  
On a prayer,  
  
In a song,  
  
I hear your voice,  
  
And it keeps me hanging on.  
  
Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
  
I'm reaching out,  
  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
  
And you come back to me again.  
  
Someone emerged from the shadows, causing everyone to jump back slightly.  
  
"Ginger, you didn't do as I asked." Knives said with a slight frown. "Shame on you. I guess I'll have to handle this myself."  
  
He pulled out his six shooter, but Ginger stepped forward.  
  
"Knives, please..." She said, a tear falling. "I just want us to be a family."  
  
"Please move." Vash said. "I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
She did as she'd been asked, and stood by Milly and Meryl.  
  
"You shouldn't have included her on this." Vash continued, drawing his own six shooter.  
  
There were several tense moments of silence, then the last fight began. Shots fired from both guns, but none made their intended target. Instead Ginger fell to the ground between her two brothers. She'd jumped forward at the last second and shielded each from the other's fire.  
  
And again I see,  
  
My yesterday's in front of me,  
  
And folding like a mystery.  
  
You're changing all that isn't used to be.  
  
Both men felt tears slide down their cheeks as two guns lay forgotten in the dirt.  
  
On a prayer,  
  
In a song,  
  
"Oh, God..." Vash whispered.  
  
"It can't be..." Knives began to tremble slightly.  
  
Both men, forgetting each other, moved to her as quickly as possible and knelt at her side.  
  
I hear your voice,  
  
And it keeps me hanging on.  
  
"Vash...Knives..." Ginger spoke softly. "Don't cry...We can still be a family...I know we can..."  
  
"Don't try to talk." Vash said. "It'll be okay."  
  
"I know." She coughed. "I just wanted to let you know I love you both...with all my heart."  
  
Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
  
As she closed her eyes, both men let their grief overtake them.  
  
'I was just getting to really know her...' Vash thought bitterly.  
  
'I'd gotten so use to her comforting words...' Knives recalled all the times she'd been the only thing between him and complete insanity.  
  
'She was so innocent...' Both men thought, still not looking up.  
  
I'm reaching out,  
  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
  
When you come back to me again.  
  
When they did finally look up at one another, something unexpected happened. They embraced, as brothers were supposed to during hard times, and cried together for a while. Was Ginger's idea really that radical? Was their really a way for them to become the remnants of a family? But, most importantly, why did it take something this horrible, death of a loved one by their own hands, to make them consider it? No matter the answers, for one moment, no matter how brief it may turn out to be, Ginger's wish had come true, and the family had been reunited as best it could.  
  
When you come back to me again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
